


Battle for Pandoria

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: Gen, warning for gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 01:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11818785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Violet suffers a devastating injury during a battle in Pandoria. Takes place about ten years after SSO. Violet belongs to violet-starrider on tumblr.





	Battle for Pandoria

It had been twenty years since the cycle had begun. But not much had changed. The Soul Riders and Generals were still there, battling in small skirmishes all over Jorvik. The Generals had claimed several patches of land, including Devil’s Gap and Fort Maria. Mr Sands was currently trying to take over Moorland and Silverglade, but the Soul Riders beat him back every time. He was persistent, though.

Now, though, a major battle was to take place. Violet led the small group of Soul Riders through the portal, raising a hand to tell them to halt as the magic geysers shot their pink sparks up into the air.

“Now, run,” said Violet, and they managed to get past the large patch of geysers with only Starshine suffering a small magic burn on his right back leg. He snorted, and Lisa placed a hand on his rump to heal him before they continued on.

Finally, at the other end of the portal, Violet rode her horse through before the rest followed her. And then, they were in Pandoria again.

“I never thought I’d see this place again,” said Anne quietly, looking around. “The beauty hides its true nature.”

“That’s why it’s so dangerous,” said Alex. “At least those manta rays aren’t dangerous. Well, any more dangerous than usual.”

“Come on, I can sense them this way,” said Violet’s horse, and they rode on along an old road that had recently been ridden on. Some of the stones still looked molten, and the horses knew to avoid these patches.

Darkness gave away their enemy’s location, and Violet raised a hand to stop her group. There was a cluster of the mushroom trees between them.

“Dark Riders!” she called. “We challenge you for this dimension in the name of Aideen!”

“And we fight to keep it as Garnok’s land,” said Jessica, stepping out at the front of their group. “You cannot take this from us, Soul Riders. We will never allow you to.”

“Then we shall fight,” said Violet. The four Soul Riders stepped forward to stand two on either side of her, and the Dark Riders did the same. They each had five, so it was fair. Mr Sands was, fortunately for this battle, trying to chip away at Silverglade’s defences. But Darko was there with the three girls, as well as Nihili. That didn’t bode well.

Alex fired the first blast of Soul Strike, and then the battle truly began. Violet found herself lost in a swirl of magic and fire and screams both human and equine. Violet’s horse reared as Soul Strike struck right in front of his front hooves, and Violet struggled to stay on.

“Easy, boy,” said Violet, petting his mane. She looked up just in time to block a fireball from Nihili. And then she saw Darko twirling his cane, and galloped towards him. She managed to knock the cane from his hands, sending it clattering to the ground, but not before the fire singed her horse’s withers. He gave an equine shriek and bolted, leaving Violet to fall to the ground heavily. She snatched up Darko’s cane, ignoring the flames scorching her hands, and threw it away so that Alex could blast it with Soul Strike.

“You wretched girl,” Darko growled, leaning down and snatching up a handful of the mushroom’s spores. “Do you really think that I do not know how to fight without magic?”

“That’s fighting dirty,” said Violet, her hands still burning from handling the cane.

“But it is an effective tactic,” said Darko with a grin, and hurled the spores at her face. Violet held her hands up in front of her face to block them, but some still landed and caused her eyes to burn. She resisted the urge to wipe her streaming eyes, knowing that it would only make it worse. She could wash them with water later. For now, though, it would be best to retreat.

“I’m hurt!” Violet called to her group. “Where’s my horse?”

“I’m right here,” said her horse, standing next to her, trembling. Violet could tell that he was still sore, but he was loyal enough to stay by her side.

The battle continued on while Violet walked away from it. Everyone was engaged with someone in a magical battle, Alex firing Soul Strike into Sabine’s chest (or trying to), Lisa trading flaming blows with Darko, Linda shattering Katja’s illusions and firing moon beams at her…

Wait a minute…

“Did you forget about someone?” asked a grinning voice near Violet’s ear, and Violet flinched away. It was so hard to see all of a sudden.

“Nihili,” said Violet, her voice shaking.

“I used to be like you once,” said Nihili. “And then I saw that the shadows were the place for me.”

“How can anyone turn away from the light?” asked Violet, turning around but finding it difficult to focus on the woman in front of her. Her features kept changing.

“I fell in with the wrong crowd,” said Nihili with a laugh. “And then the druids locked me away in here. I changed, then. And when I came back, I knew that Garnok’s side was the only right side. Perhaps the same could be done for you.”

“No,” said Violet, shaking. She could feel how strong Nihili was, even from here. There was a strong miasma of power around her. Perhaps that was the darkness that was obscuring her vision.

“But you will never see,” said Nihili with a sigh. “The druids have already got you. Pity. We could use another goddess on our side.” And then, Violet couldn’t move. Pain slammed into her left eye, and she screamed, clutching the aching socket. Warm wetness slid through her fingers, and she hoped that it was only her tears. But it felt too thick.

And then, there was a yelp as something slammed into Nihili and knocked her to the ground.

“Violet, are you alright?” asked Lisa.

“My eye, I can’t see,” Violet sobbed.

“It’s okay, we’ll- woah, we’ll meet you back at the Secret Stone Circle,” said Lisa.

“That doesn’t sound good,” said Violet. But she managed to find her way over to her horse, and Lisa helped her up into the saddle. Fortunately, her horse knew the way back, and they were in the Secret Stone Circle in no time.

It seemed like hours while Violet sat there in agony, holding her injured eye and waiting for the others to return home. But eventually, hoofsteps sounded in the Secret Stone Circle.

“Was the battle won?” asked Violet.

“We decided on a tactical retreat,” said Linda.

“But we’ll be back,” said Alex. “Once you’ve healed up, of course. Pandoria might be unsafe for us, but Garnok has had control there for far too long.”

“Let me have a look at your eye,” said Lisa, dismounting Tin Can and walking over to her. Violet moved her hand away, trembling, and Lisa hissed in a breath.

“It’s not good, is it?” said Violet.

“No, it’s not,” said Lisa. Violet felt a strange warmth around her eye, and suddenly, the pain went away. But she still couldn’t see out of it. “I healed the damage but you’ll never see out of that eye again. I can’t regrow eyes.”

“Great,” said Violet with a shaky sigh. “That was my favourite eye.” Lisa chuckled.

“Any other injuries?” asked Lisa.

“My hands,” said Violet, holding them out in front of her. They were red, and slightly blackened. Lisa’s magic healed the burns, and left them feeling blessedly cool. “And my horse got hurt too.”

“At least now you’ll get to wear an eyepatch,” said Alex. “That’ll be cool.”

“You’re right,” said Violet. “But it’s very inconvenient.”


End file.
